This invention relates to lighting assemblies, and more particularly, to versatile or multi-purpose lighting assemblies.
The typical lighting assembly is generally limited to a specific size, function, appearance and application. Whereas various attempts have been made to provide lighting assemblies offering versatility, none of these fixtures has achieved widespread commercial success because of one or more shortcomings. Specifically, the prior art attempt at versatility has resulted in lighting assemblies that were unduly expensive to manufacture; or have resulted in lighting assemblies that were ungainly in appearance; or have resulted in lighting assemblies that have failed to provide adequate lighting in all intended applications; or have resulted in lighting assemblies that were flimsy in construction and therefore shortlived.